1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical bond connection system between a first electrical contact surface and a second electrical contact surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic circuits are increasingly in use in performance areas in which high currents occur. In the automotive field in particular, high-current applications are being increasingly used. At the present time, aluminum ribbons having more or less square cross sections are being used in ultrasonic bonding technology for transmitting high currents between electronic circuits and terminals for these electronic circuits, i.e., between a naked chip application and the circuit board holding the latter, for example. To achieve a sufficiently high current-carrying capacity, it is sometimes necessary to bond multiple individual ribbons side by side, which results in space problems as well as substantial restrictions on the freedom of layout and design with regard to such applications. Moreover, it is impossible in some cases to implement a desired circuit because the corresponding high current-carrying connection is impossible using the means currently available in the related art.